


a morning without sunrise

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard could get used to mornings if it meant he would wake up with Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	a morning without sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! Unbeta'ed!
> 
> I'm so close to being finished with these, I can taste it.
> 
> Prompt: Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.

~*~

Leonard never slept particularly well on the JLA satellite, regardless of how cushy the bedrooms were. It was something about knowing there was no real escape, that if the teleporters malfunctioned or powered down, he was stuck on a giant piece of metal that orbited his home planet.

Space. Outer space. Leonard’s head spun for a moment with vertigo. Off the earth, and he wasn’t even an astronaut.

He couldn’t change the opacity of their windows because he was fairly sure they were pointed toward the sun, so instead he shifted and drew Barry closer. It gave him the chance to flex his fingers and work circulation back into the arm Barry had been using as a pillow, and he got the added bonus of Barry squishing his face against Leonard’s neck.

After all this time, the fact that Barry turned toward him instead of away when he was at his most vulnerable was both terrifying and exhilarating.

“I love you,” Leonard whispered, and he tilted Barry’s face just enough to steal a small, chaste kiss.

Barry snorted loudly, and his leg twitched hard as he startled himself awake. “What does Joe want?”

Leonard laughed, brushing the pillow crease on Barry’s cheek with his thumb. “Think you were dreaming, sweetheart.”

Barry slumped back to the bed all at once. “Oh, thank god.” He snuggled back up against Leonard’s side. “He sounded mad.”

Leonard kissed Barry’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, Barry. I’ll keep you safe.”

Barry grunted, already half-asleep again, and a small smile crossed Leonard’s face. He’d never been particularly fond of mornings, but he had to admit they were growing on him.

~*~


End file.
